User blog:Astrogamer/Road to E3 2018 - What to Expect
With E3 being less than a month away, it would be good to discuss what Nintendo will be and could be bringing to the event. To start, we'll discuss all known upcoming Nintendo games. Super Smash Bros. This will be the core focus of Nintendo's E3 plans with the tournament and it starting Treehouse Live. There will likely be content everyday like Breath of the Wild in 2016 and Super Mario Odyssey in 2017. I think there will be at least two character reveals with the inklings being the main focus of the main trailer similar to the Villager in the Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U. I think one will be shown at the end of the presentation and one will be an exhibition at the tournament finale (maybe Sakurai vs. the tournament victor). Splatoon 2 With the tournament, it is very likely we will get new content for the game alongside E3 along with a new trailer for the Octo Expansion. Since this is considered the world championships for Splatoon 2, it would not be surprising if we get a new stage with the conclusion of the tournament. For the Octo Expansion, several details have been slowly rolling out from the official twitter account and there have been several signs pointing to a July 13 release date with the Off the Hook amiibo coming out that day. I would expect a demonstration of some of the content during E3. I also would not be surprised if the expansion introduces a new weapon type. Pokemon For the new Pokemon games, while I expect them to be at the show, I do not expect them to be revealed at the show. I expect the Pokemon Company will reveal it next week. There have been many rumors about Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee so I suspect it will be announced in the next week or so. During E3, I expect they will only be one segment during Treehouse Live and appear in the sizzle reel. Metroid Prime and Bayonetta With how little info we've gotten on these titles, I think Metroid Prime 4 and Bayonetta 3 are a little ways out there to be shown at E3. I think Metroid Prime Trilogy HD might be announced for a fall 2018 release but, I don't think they will get any additional info until a Nintendo Direct in the fall. The big issue with their release is the lack of room in Nintendo's fall lineup. If they do show up, it will only be short teasers in the main presentation. Fire Emblem Fire Emblem on the other hand, was hyped up last year by the team's producer yet we have gotten very little on this game beyond the interviews. Intelligent Systems have also been missing since early 2017 (and Shadows of Valentia was done by only a small team). This likely means the game will have a big info blowout at E3 with a Fall 2018 (at least for Japan). Summer games With the remaining known games, they will likely not take too much time from E3 but, we should discuss them anyways. For Mario Tennis Aces, the game seems to be going through its media blowout stage right now so, it would only take up a short segment during Treehouse Live. I expect, they will show some characters coming in the next few months post launch. For Octopath Traveler, all the main info seems to have come out. So, I expect that there may be a short demo during Treehouse Live with the developers at most. For Captain Toad, I kind of expect a short segment showing one of the new Odyssey levels during Treehouse Live. For Yoshi, we will likely get a new trailer giving a final title and a cleaned up look. I wouldn't be surprised if they show a new Yoshi amiibo for this game though it seems Nintendo is relaxing the amiibo lineup. 3DS games The final piece of the puzzle is the 3DS games. It seems pretty likely that the presentation will only be Switch games but, the Treehouse Live could show some off. Of the remaining 3DS games we have this year, the two we know the least about are Luigi's Mansion (which seems to be a simple remake) and WarioWare Gold. Most likely we will get a Direct either next week or in July that will give details (and a demo for WarioWare). And those are all the big Nintendo titles for the rest of the year. If you disagree with me and think I missed a game, discuss in the comments below. Next time is predicting Nintendo's lineup and what could they reveal at E3 with a close looke at their development teams. Category:Blog posts